Sensors such as wearable sensors are known. The sensors may be used for applications such as monitoring health, monitoring activity of a user, monitoring an environment of a user or monitoring a context of a user or any other suitable parameters which may be monitored.
It is useful to provide sensors which may be part of a system which is easy and convenient for a user to use.